The World Never Understand Me
by Yukishibemura
Summary: When Kise discovered that he was jealous of a beautiful blonde his mind got really crazy and mixed up. So he decided that he could work together with the blonde as a team and he soon had feelings for the blonde. When he confessed to the blonde, the said person got misunderstood and involved a clueless cousin. How could they solve their misunderstandings plus some troublemakers?


**A/N: Konichiwa, Minna! Here I am back again with writing some weird stuff. Oh, this is my first cross-over fic so please, I know it's super horrible and lame. I'm still a newbie after all and what worse is, I've only read one cross-over fic, so far. Yeah, I know. I'm super naive.**

**Anyway, here it is Kuroko no Basuke X Inazuma Eleven.  
In this chapter it'll be only Kuroko no Basuke and in the second will be about Inazuma Eleven and in the third chapter, it'll be the REAL cross-over, is it not allowed to do so? I don't really know about this FF site, if yes the way I made the plot of the story like this is not allowed, please just tell me in the review and I'll delete this fic as soon as possible, thank you.  
(Psst ... this story is the previous story that I've made before "Just One Time in This Life" of story request, so in other words, I was still a newbie-er than before and I know nothing about Kuroko no Basuke).**

**I hope you all can enjoy this weird fic~ :3**

* * *

**The World Never Understand Me~**

Chapter 1: What is This Feeling?

Kise's P.O.V:

The sun's shining very brightly and there is no cloud in the sky at all.  
I used to love this kind of weather. I really, really do love it! Why is that so, you might wonder when it is so hot and feels like he heat is burning your skin, right? Well, my reason is, the sun always shine on my hair reflecting it like as if my hair is shining pure gold and makes me look fabulous!  
Don't worry about my skin, I always use sunburn protector. Sometimes there's also a gentle breeze blowing my hair. That gentle breeze, sure do the right job. It gives a perfect affect. It make me looks even more super fabulous!  
Yeah, everyone knows that I'm a model besides a basketball player and is that wrong for a model to wish being looking cool? I guess not.

But, not this time. I just don't know why. There is some kind of 'unknown feeling' which I felt in my chest. It's like as if there's something wrong with me. Since two days ago, after I came back home from my modeling work, this 'feeling' is always bothering me. I don't know why. What is this feeling?  
This feeling is making me really really HATE this kind of weather. It's not because of the heat it's because of this 'unknown feeling'.

What's wrong with me? Did something happen to me? What was it? It feels like … this is not the 'me' that I know. I feel like someone's different…. What happened?

"Oi, Kise-chin!"

Let's remember back to the past to find out what happened.

"Kise-chin?"

Where should I start?

"Kise-chin!"

I think I'll start back when I was still in my mode-

"KISE-CHIN!"

"AAH…~! Why the hell are you here, whoever you are?! Don't scare me like that!" I shouted out loud crazily to the 'voice' –after I've seen who the 'voice' was- who had yelled my name lots of times which I hadn't paid attention to and is actually my old friend, Murasakibara Atsushi. But I'd rather call him Mu-kun.

"You are the one who was pacing out!" said Mu-kun.

"Ah, yeah. Right. Sorry"

"What are you daydreaming about? Becoming the world's best rapper?"

"Ah, umm… aa… well, I-I… I was just… umm…," I don't know what to say. My mind can't concentrate and my feeling is still bothered by that 'unknown feeling'.

"Yeah? Get on talking properly already, will you? It's not like the old Kise-chin who I had known long time ago. Something happening?"

"That's it! Yup! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it!" I yelled as I shake his body by grabbing both of his hands and using all of my strength (he's not only tall but also strong… as you know).

"What do you mean?" he asked childishly, as he removes my hands from his arms.

"Don't you get it? I don't even know what happened to me. I feel like as if it's not me at all! Something's wrong with me! But I don't know what happen. There's this kind of weird and unknown 'feeling' "

Hearing my answer, Mu-kun was about to say a word to me but he postponed his intention when we heard a sneaky sound of some movements from behind the bushes behind us. Both of us turn our head to see the sneaky sound from behind the bushes. But, there was nothing. It was just the wind.  
Suddenly Mu-kun's eyes catch something big in his mind. I don't know what it is because there was apparently nothing and no one. As I told you, it was just the wind breeze.

"Oh, I see," he started again. His face is still facing the bushes and focusing on something which I don't know about. "Well, Umm…"

"What are you looking at? There's no one and nothing there! It is just the wind!" I asked simultaneously explain to him.

"Ah, yeah. Right, there's nothing there. Well, I hope you'll find the conclusion about you 'new-self'. So … gotta go. See you later in the match, Kise-chin!" Mu-kun waved both of his hands as a sign of good-bye WITHOUT EVEN LOOKING AT ME!

Geez, what is wrong with him? A moment ago he was concerned about me, and then he turned his head to see 'nothing' and when he answered me, he wasn't looking at me at all! Wait, did he just say 'at the match'? What mach is he talking about? I don't remember there's any basketball match coming up these days. What the heck? Is he just making excuses? My Goodness….

10 minutes have passed. I was still standing there in my place where Mu-kun had left me- On the edge of a park were lots of Junior and Senior High Schools- without even moving one inch from the spot, just like a statue.

Sigh_, let's go home, Ryouta. Why am I standing here doing nothing, just stare at the sky which started to have clouds and stroking hair? I thought I have something better to do than this? Come on, Ryouta!_  
That's what I said to myself while walking away back home. But that 'unknown feeling' is still bothering me. It's bothering me even more whenever I stroke my hair. And wait, what? Stroking hair? Since when did I have the habit of stroking hair?

I'm still wondering, what is this 'feeling'….

* * *

**How was it? Was it lame? I'm sorry... T_T**

**I know it's short but, well ... just for the first try. If this was just too horrible, I'll just delete it straight away.**

**Please review, ne? Your review means a lot to me~ I'll update as soon as possible since I've just finished my exams and now I'm having a three-months holiday. Yay!**

**Arigato gozaimasu ..._!_**


End file.
